criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Zeenoth
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 6 | AppID = Zeenoth | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = true | C10App = true | C11App = true | C12App = false | C13App = false | C14App = false | C15App = true | Name = Zeenoth | AKA = Archivist Zeenoth | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Elf | Class = Monk | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Elvish; Abyssal | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Archive of the Cobalt Soul, Zadash (home) (Trostenwald while chasing Beauregard) | Family = | Connections = The Cobalt Soul (member) The Knowing Mistress (follower) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }}Archivist Zeenoth is an elf and a member of the Cobalt Soul in Zadash. As an NPC, Zeenoth is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Zeenoth is a delicate-looking elven male with shoulder-length, curled, blond hair. Personality Biography Background During the carnival of curiosities zombie incident, Law Master Norda called upon Archivist Zeenoth to help identify from what sort of entity the head of Kylre had come, which he later confirmed was indeed a nergaliid from the far east. Beauregard returned to the Archive to see if Dairon was there to continue her training. Instead, Zeenoth came out to greet her. Beauregard was disappointed to see him and they exchanged their usual insincere pleasantries. Zeenoth explained that Dairon went beyond the frontline to assess threats beyond the Eastern Border, being gone for thirty days and set to be gone for another forty-five. Beauregard was suspicious and asked if the Cobalt Soul sent her into enemy territory but he assured her that she wrote to them and made the decision to impetuously push forward herself. He recommended that if she was looking for training she ask Tubo to tutor her whilst Dairon was away. This is one of the few pieces of Zeenoth's advice that Beau actually listened to. Relationships Beauregard Beauregard's father paid him to take her in, teach and train her in the disciplines and lifestyle of monkhood and the ways of the Knowing Mistress. Although showing great promise, her personality clashed with that of her teachers and so she ran away. Having searched for her for some time, Zeenoth eventually by chance found her chained up with the party in the Loch Ward while Law Master Norda was conducting her investigation. Later in the evening, he confronted Beau in the Nestled Nook Inn and together they entered one of the Baumbauch Brewery's warehouses. After some time trying to convince Beau to return with him and continue her teaching, he was interrupted by Expositor Dairon and released of any responsibility concerning her teachings. Expositor Dairon She was specially called in by Archivist Zeenoth to help find Beauregard and would later teach her the monk tradition of the Way of the Cobalt Soul. Dairon did not seem particularly fond of Zeenoth, and used him as a punching bag to teach Beau how to Extract Aspects. Lawmaster Norda The Lawmaster of Trostenwald has a cordial professional relationship with Zeenoth. Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Cobalt Soul